welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are used for transportation in Welcome to Bloxburg. They can be purchased from Mike's Motors or directly from the Build Mode. The price range is from $4,800 to $170,000 and to . Vehicles Different vehicles have varying numbers of seats, speeds, and designs to them. |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |Stats=Speed 35, Quality 3, Reliability 2, Seats 1 }} |- |Stats=Speed 60, Quality 8, Reliability 10, Seats 1 }} |- |Stats=Speed 60, Quality 7, Fun 8, Reliability 10, Seats 1 }} |- |Stats=Speed 70, Quality 10, Reliability 10, Seats 1 }} |- |Stats=Speed 70, Quality 8, Reliability 10, Seats 2 }} |- |Creator=FroggyHopz |Stats=Speed 76, Quality 9, Reliability 8, Seats 2 }} |- |Stats=Speed 63, Quality 9, Reliability 7 , Seats 7 }} |- Other Vehicles The following vehicles cannot be bought by players, but still can be used in various circumstances. |- |- |- Gallery RegPlate.png|The standard license plate. VehicleTowed.png|The Vehicle Towed pop-up. Trivia * Mike's Motors offers no discount on vehicles. This also applies to other stores that sell items obtainable in Build Mode. ** There are not a lot of vehicle options in Mike's Motors, as build mode currently has all the vehicles that you can purchase. * The Noobus Limousine is the most expensive Blockbux item in the game. ** The Noobus Superior is the most expensive Money item in the game, also. * The fastest car in the game is the Bloxus TS. * 'WTB 1234' can be found on the license plate of all cars. * Bikes, mopeds, cars, and gliders are currently the only source of transportation. ** Users can also use a teleport feature, that teleports them to work or their plot. *Each car in-game has it's own variant in real life. ** The Roat 500's brand is based upon Fiat/Abarth, an Italian brand specalized in compact/rally vehicles. *** The Roat 500 itself is based upon the Fiat 126. ** The Bloxai Voyage's brand is based upon Hyundai, an economical car brand. *** The Voyage itself is based upon a 2008 Hyundai Accent Sedan. ** The Bloxavor is not based upon a brand, but based upon the construction equipment known as an excavator. *** The 4x4 is based on a Jeep Wrangler. ** The Bord Bullet's brand is based upon Ford, an iconic American car brand, well known for the Ford Mustang, and pony cars in general. *** The Bord Bullet's model is based upon multiple cars, most notably a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. While most people think that the Bullet's rear resembles more to the Mustang because of how the taillights split, in fact it resembles more to the Camaro. The most noticeable thing is that the rear lip spoiler looks like the one on the Camaro, while the Mustang either came with a small black plastic low level spoiler or none. The shape of the taillights also look more like what you would see on a Camaro. ** The Bloxus TS' brand is based on Lexus, a luxury car brand. *** The TS itself is based on a 2015 Mazda MX-5. ** The Noobus' brand is based on Rolls Royce, an ultra-luxury car brand. *** The Noobus Superior is based on a first generation Chrysler 300C. One might think it resembles more to the Rolls Royce Phantom, there are some noticeable differences. The most notable difference is that the Superior's headlights, which resembles to the Chrysler 300C. They're a bit round while the Phantom's headlights are square with round secondary headlights. Another difference is that the Superior had a chrome trim on the side profile, the 300C Tourisng Plus had chrome side trims, while the Phantom does not. *** The Noobus has neon rectangular interior lights. *** The seat and window colors are linked. *FroggyHopz has developed a total of three vehicles, Coeptus has developed the rest. *"Speed" is Roblox's walkspeed. **The regular walkspeed of a player is 16(8 if the player has low Energy mood). **For example, the Bloxavor 4x4 will move approximately four times faster than you walk. Category:Build Mode Category:Vehicles